


Sleep Talking

by YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Just a cute little fic of Arthur being the best boyfriend ever, M/M, Magic Reveal, Sleep talking, Slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide/pseuds/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide
Summary: Merlin admits to his magic in his sleep, how will Arthur take it?





	Sleep Talking

Magic: revealed  
Relationship: established

• • •

"Ar—thur." Merlin slurs in his sleep. He throws an arm over his boyfriend heavily, jolting him awake.

It's not as if Arthur wouldn't have woken up anyway; his body is now on a timer. Every night at the same time, he wakes up to listen to Merlin's late-night soliloquies. They'd been together for about two months - well, as Arthur counts, one month, twenty-eight days and about nine hours. But that's just an estimation; it's not like he's been counting or anything.

Arthur would never admit it to anyone, but this is his favourite part of his day. Usually, Merlin sings his praises - obviously littered with affectionate insults but lovely all the same. This is also where Merlin admits his worries, often unloading to dream Gwen or Gaius because ‘I wouldn't want to bother Arthur, he already has a lot on his plate.’ Then he smiles and giggles drunkenly to himself ‘might have to put another hole in his belt.’

Arthur turns on his side to watch his love chatter to himself. "Arthur... No, I— I can't tell him."

Arthur's frown mirrors Merlin's. He reaches out to thumb away the notch in between the sleeping boy's eyebrows. "What can't you tell him?" He asks.

"You know what, Gaius." Merlin huffs. "Maybe... old age an' stuff." He retracts his arm from Arthur and places it on his forehead like a fair maiden.

"Just..." Arthur thinks of a way to draw the information out. He knows that this is a morally grey area, but surges ahead - he is his boyfriend. Aren't they supposed to know everything about each other? "Just tell me again." Arthur tries. Merlin doesn't respond, so he tries again. "Y'know, old age an' stuff."

Merlin's face lightens for a moment then goes to a small upset lip. "I haven't told him I have magic." He whispers loudly, his hand draws to his mouth as a passable 'shh' sign.

And Arthur's heart breaks. 

He supposes that he's always known. The luck they have against bandits and the baths that are always too hot. His subconscious has known and kept it away from the fore-front of his mind. It has always been better that way.

"And," Arthur starts, but catches himself as his voice breaks, crumbles. He swallows. "And why don't you tell him?" Arthur keeps his voice quiet.

Merlin lies on his back and sighs, "I don' wan' 'im to choose." He rolls back into Arthur's chest and the previous dismayed look dissipates. "Don' wanna hurt 'im."

Arthur's heart melts and slowly rebuilds itself. No wonder Merlin had kept it from him. He protectively wraps his arms around Merlin's thin waist and pulls him tight to his chest. Merlin hums softly in his sleep and digs his face into Arthur's neck.

"What would you tell him if he asked you why you kept it from him?" Arthur knows it's a bit of a long shot because Merlin only does a few sentences a night. Besides, the question would be a difficult one even if he was awake.

Arthur can feel Merlin's lips move against his neck - the beginnings of words then sounds come into play. "—push 'im away 'n tell 'im I don' trust 'im... I do, Gaius. I love 'im." His eyebrows furrow against Arthur's jaw. "Is gonna be 'ard, but easier for 'im 'cause 'e'll 'ate me." That seems to be all for tonight, as Merlin's body goes limp against his boyfriend.

Arthur doesn't know how long Merlin has been feeling this way. Probably from the first month into being his servant, as Merlin had drunkenly admitted that that was when he first fell for the prince. How long had Merlin been coming up with that? How long had he spent awake, alone just thinking about how his magic affects Arthur? 

Arthur is sat up next to him when Merlin awakes. That has never happened before, ever. 

Merlin sits up next to him and puts his hand on Arthur's forehead. "Are you ill?" He queries, lower lip drawn in between his teeth. "What's wrong?"

Arthur smiles and brushes Merlin's hand off his forehead. He gestures towards the tray of food in his lap. "I thought I would be romantic and get you breakfast in bed."

Merlin turns to beam at him and Arthur feels sick to his stomach. "Thank you, baby. I love you."

The words fall from his mouth so easily, he says them all the time. He says it so often and never lets Arthur forget.

"I love you too. I don't say it enough." He smiles, but it's broken with emotion. 

"Okay, " Merlin says and moves the tray to the floor. "What's going on?"

He takes Arthur's hands and looks him in the eyes with an entreaty deep within his own. Arthur holds his gaze with a guarded expression. Wow, Merlin really is the better one at keeping secrets.

"I love you." Arthur simply states.

Merlin gives an amused expression, "I know that, Sweetheart. Something is bothering you and we're going to talk about this later, alright? Whenever you're ready."

Arthur thinks about how lucky he is to have nabbed such a brilliant guy. "Alright."

Merlin moves the tray back to the bed and they both indulge in their breakfast. True to his word, Arthur did actually go down to the kitchens and ask for breakfast. Much to his surprise, the cook asked if it was for him and Merlin. He blushed, but denied it vehemently. The cook simply smirked and added an extra helping to the plate.

The day goes smoothly, with Arthur giving Merlin a few more chores than normal. This was partially to test if Merlin will use his magic to speed things along but mostly to buy Arthur time to think.

This is why, when Merlin arrives in Arthur's room long after the sun has set, Arthur has a plan. He picks up a steak knife, left over from dinner, and throws it up in the air above him. He keeps his gaze on Merlin and waits for something to happen. Merlin looks confused and then he focuses on the knife.

And when Arthur next looks, the knife is stuck upright in the table. Merlin looks beyond confused at he stares at Arthur. 

"What the hell was that?!" Merlin cries, running towards Arthur and taking his face in his hands. He seems to be checking Arthur for any sign of wrongness.

"That knife should have hit me." Arthur states. "I'm the best knifeman in the land. I never miss."

Merlin swallows thickly, wondering if his boyfriend had finally cracked under the pressure and gone insane. "But it didn't. Thank fuck it didn't."

Arthur takes Merlin's hands from his face and interlinks their fingers. "It should have." Arthur says slowly, trying to convey meaning with his voice.

"But it didn't." Merlin repeats slowly. "Maybe you're losing your touch, clot-pole." He adds with a snigger.

"But..." Arthur reiterates. "It should have and you stopped it." Arthur looks intently into Merlin's eyes.

Merlin stares back with the same seriousness for a beat until he pulls away in laughter. "Oh really? And how do you suppose I did that?"

"With magic." Arthur whispers, his head ducked to give the moment more intimacy.

Merlin's face drains of colour, even though the prince is smiling at him. "No, I— you—no..." 

Arthur cups Merlin's face gently and strokes the colour back into his cheeks. "It's okay."

"I..." Merlin looks down and pulls away from Arthur's soft touch - he doesn't deserve it. He's a traitor. And he accepts his fate - they have to break up and he's gonna have to do it. He can't make Arthur choose. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He whispers with his eyebrows drawn together, eyes to the floor in submission.

Arthur crosses his arms, "Why didn't you tell me?" He has a smirk on his face that he is trying to hide.

"Well..." Merlin takes a few breaths to ready himself for the incoming fight. "Well, because I didn't trust that you wouldn't have my head!" He barks with a faux furious expression.

Arthur smiles and stays silent waiting for Merlin's closed eyes to open. They do. "I will have your head." He smiles. "In my hands... Forever."

Merlin considers this a badly put threat. "Okay then. Are you going to call the guards?" He puffs out his chest and tries to put on a brave face. 

"No, I'm going to trap you myself." Arthur jests with a loving smile as he walks towards his lover. "With my arms so I can kiss you."

Merlin shakes his head in absolute perplexition. "What?" His face is twitching, his head unable to comprehend what the hell is happening.

"You talk in your sleep, love." Arthur steps close enough to gently slink an arm around Merlin's waist. He places the other hand on his cheek and presses their foreheads together. "You won't make me choose between you and my father. It's okay. I love you."

"Oh," Merlin mumbles, looking down.

"Honestly, how you thought you could trick me into leaving you is beyond me." Arthur chuckles.

Merlin nuzzles into the prince's shoulder with a smile.


End file.
